Lost Memories
by blingblingbabe
Summary: Chobits A/U! Hideki Motosuwa, a rookie cop, is out on a case about a mysteriously 'murdered' long haired persocom, who holds immense secret power. wanna know? Gotta read! and review...
1. Freefall

Author's notes- tee hee! I'm back in the game. It occurred to me there are NO chobits AU stories out there, that I know of. So I'm writing one. Ok? Ok!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I don't care how thick it is, if you don't get that safe open within the next five minutes I will see to it that you die. Slowly and painfully." Yoshiyuki Kojima said coolly.  
  
The man trying desperately to hack into the immense security systems of the safe was cowering. He knew what a reputation Yoshiyuki had in the underworld. Yoshiyuki would do anything, from stealing to killing, to get what he wanted. And he wouldn't hesitate to kill the hacker if necessary. And since Yoshiyuki had become so obsessed with finding whatever was in the safe, the hacker knew how dangerous it was to be on Yoshiyuki's bad side. So he gulped and went back to work.  
  
Yoshiyuki looked at his expensive Swiss watch and tapped his fingers on a nearby desk in annoyance. It had been risky doing this but he had been in a hurry. He, actually his hired bodyguards, had needed to kill five security guards and three people working late just to get to the safe room. Not to mention how many he had murdered just to obtain the information.  
  
But it was worth it, he thought with a smirk. His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought about what he could do with the two newest editions in his collection.  
  
"Done sir!" the hacker called, his voice shaking with relief.  
  
"Thank you." Yoshiyuki said coolly, then he snapped his fingers.  
  
An extremely large man advanced on the hacker and, despite the hacker's struggles; he quickly shot him through the head.  
  
"Heh. Because you did what you were told I granted you a quick death." Yoshiyuki said, and then he laughed harshly before throwing some money onto the corpse.  
  
"Here's your pay." He smirked.  
  
Then Yoshiyuki calmly stepped over the body and peered at the hacker's old computer. On the screen a window had popped up with the word 'enter?' on it. Yoshiyuki couldn't suppress the smile on his face as he pushed the enter button.  
  
The large safe door creaked open. As it swung open Yoshiyuki could see the beams of motion detectors criss-crossing all over the inside of the safe. But after a minute the motion detectors flickered, then they were out.  
  
And Yoshiyuki finally saw them. What he had been searching so hard for. The perfect computers. His key to running the underworld.  
  
His Chobits.  
  
They were absolutely identical.  
  
Both had the build of sixteen year-old girls and had extremely long ivory colored hair, which brushed the floor. They were both sitting down, facing each other. Their EAR units were open with wires coming out. The wires were running all over the room, hooked up to monitors in the wall. Their eyes were closed, their faces looked peaceful. Both were wearing body suits that were identical except for the colors. One was wearing black, the other white.  
  
They were perfect.  
  
Yoshiyuki took a step into the safe and suddenly all the monitors went crazy, with signs and charts flashing on the screen. Then, slowly, both of the girls raised their heads slightly. Then they opened their eyes, staring at each other. Both had identical amber eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before turning to look at Yoshiyuki. They stood in sequence.  
  
"You are not the Doctor." The one wearing black said, her voice loud and clear.  
  
"No. But you will come with me now." Yoshiyuki said.  
  
The one wearing white spoke up, and Yoshiyuki noticed she had a softer more timid voice than the one wearing black, "why? Where are we going?"  
  
"None of your concern." Yoshiyuki snapped. He hated it when people asked questions.  
  
"Elda." The one in black spoke, her voice harsh and quick. "Run."  
  
Elda looked stunned at her a moment before trying to rush past Yoshiyuki. Yoshiyuki reached out to stop Elda when a wire wrapped around his hand, cutting deep into it. He looked up shocked. The girl in black was somehow causing all the wires in the room to attack him.  
  
"Freya!" Elda called from outside.  
  
"Run sister!" Freya called, trying to wrap up the bodyguards Yoshiyuki brought.  
  
Elda nodded then ran out the door. Elda had never seen anything but the inside of the safe and a lab room in which she was built in. she had nowhere to go.  
  
She heard footsteps and froze. She needed Freya. Freya was the strong one, and she, Elda, would always be a follower.  
  
Freya almost ran into Elda. Not questioning why Elda was standing in the middle of the hall, Freya grabbed Elda's hand and quickly ran up a set of stairs.  
  
They ran until Elda couldn't run anymore.  
  
"Come on. Just a little closer!" Freya said soothingly.  
  
Elda swallowed and hobbled up the rest of the way.  
  
Now they were on the roof.  
  
"Freya! Why'd you lead us to the roof?" Elda cried.  
  
"Calm down. I know what to do." Freya said walking toward the edge and peering into the dark alley below.  
  
"Now follow my lead and-" Freya began as she started to climb down an old steel ladder to the fire escape below, but she was cut off by an enraged cry.  
  
Both sisters turned around quickly to see Yoshiyuki standing on the roof, many feet away, a gun in his hand, and his face red with rage.  
  
It happened very fast. Elda ducked. Freya climbed up to see if Elda was all right. And Yoshiyuki shot.  
  
Freya held the place slightly above her breast where the bullet had entered.  
  
"El...da." She whispered as her grip on the ladder loosened. She began to fall, until Elda rushed forward and grabbed her wrist.  
  
Freya wearily looked up at Elda's face. Elda's tears shone in the moonlight.  
  
"Sister." Freya whispered.  
  
"Freya!!" Elda called.  
  
Suddenly Yoshiyuki prepared to shoot again, and Elda, hearing the sound of his gun, loosened her grip slightly. Freya's hand was slipping. Elda cried out and launched her self further over the edge to get a better grip but lost her balance, and toppled over the edge of the building.  
  
Yoshiyuki roared in rage and ran toward the edge trying to grab hold of the falling girl, but it was to late. Yoshiyuki watched helplessly as his treasures, that he worked so hard to find, plummet to the earth.  
  
Still holding her sisters hand, Elda fell through the air, the wind flowing through her long hair. She felt gloriously weightless. She had turned over in mid air and was now facing the ground. Her sister Freya beside her, eyes closed, still clinging to her hand.  
  
"Freya." Elda whispered, though it was hard to talk because of the wind harshly blowing in her face.  
  
Elda saw the ground coming closer, then nothing.  
  
Ok that's all for the prologue! Review please! Mandy-Chan. 


	2. The Rookie

Author's notes- Oopsies, I made a mistake. The last chapter was actually this story's prologue, thus it being shorter than the chapters. This chapter is the story's actual chapter 1. Confused? Me to! Anyway. Thank all my reviewers. I'm kinda nervous about writing a Chobits fic. There aren't many people that read Chobits fics. But anyway. I hope you like this chapter! And review!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Motosuwa! Get your ass in here!!" a voice rang from inside the office.  
  
Hideki Motosuwa, a rookie cop who had recently joined the precinct, yawned and slowly got up. He walked over to where his best friend Shimbo stood. Shimbo, like Hideki, was a rookie cop. But unlike Hideki he actually got a few good assignments. All Hideki had gotten was giving out a parking ticket or two. Shimbo's black hair pointed out messily in different directions giving him an easygoing look. Hideki's dark brown hair was straight and tame. They both had the same dark brown eyes.  
  
"Ha. The Captain wants you. Probably wants you to find a lost little kitty." Shimbo laughed, absolutely loving the fact that Hideki hadn't done anything interesting in a long time.  
  
Hideki frowned and knocked on the Captain's door before entering.  
  
Captain Nekoi was an easygoing cop who always had a toothpick or a cigarette clamped in his mouth.  
  
"Well son. I've got an assignment for you. You need to go check out 457 West Drive. Got a call in saying that there was a persocom body found there recently. Let's see if we can bring her back here and salvage her." Captain Nekoi said through the toothpick.  
  
Hideki sighed and nodded. Although when the occasionally persocom body showed up it was a matter of investigation, but it was nowhere near as important as finding a human body. Investigating a persocom's 'murder' was better than parking tickets, but not by much.  
  
But Hideki didn't mind.  
  
*************************  
  
"455...456...457. Here we are." Hideki said as he pulled up to the building.  
  
Hideki couldn't help the whoa that escaped his mouth. He was standing in front of Advanced Persocoms Inc. or A. P. I. for short. It was an extremely huge building, over one hundred and twenty stories tall. Hideki leaned his head far back to look all the way to the top.  
  
"Hello!!" a female voice called.  
  
Hideki turned around to find a middle-aged woman standing by the entrance. She had short cropped black hair and large brown eyes.  
  
"You're the cop right? The one we called about the persocom?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Uh. Yeah." Said Hideki, growing nervous under the woman's stare.  
  
"I see. I'm Setsuko Tokimura. And you are?" she held out her hand to Hideki.  
  
Taking her hand and shaking it Hideki simply said, "Officer Hideki Motosuwa at your service."  
  
"Yes, well come this way." She said briskly.  
  
She began to walk toward the nearby alley, and Hideki followed. The woman walked along way until they reached a pile of old newspapers. She pointed and Hideki walked around the pile only to see a young girl on the other side.  
  
The first thing he noticed about the body was how young she looked. Only fifteen or sixteen, with extremely long ivory colored hair. She had pale skin and a peaceful smile on her face.  
  
The second thing Hideki noticed was how undamaged her body was. He Peered around trying to see if there was anything visible wrong. Maybe she had internal injuries, but her frame looked fine.  
  
"She fell from the roof apparently." Setsuko said quietly.  
  
"The roof!?" Hideki shouted, shocked.  
  
He quickly looked back at the body lying on the ground, and then peered up at the top of the building. That fall would rip apart anyone, persocom or no. But this girl looked as though she was just sleeping. But if Setsuko was right then this girl had fallen over 1,600 feet.  
  
"How do you know she fell from the roof?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Look at her body suit. See the rip in her sleeve? That piece that was ripped off was on the roof, stuck on a loose nail." Setsuko said.  
  
Hideki's mouth opened in surprise.  
  
"Well aren't you going to take her or something?" Setsuko asked glancing around.  
  
"What?" Hideki asked, confused.  
  
"Take her. You know, to head quarters or something." Setsuko said impatiently, looking around.  
  
Hideki raised his eyebrows. He had expected that he would be asked to look around, find some clues, dust for fingerprints or something. But this woman was almost asking him to leave, and take the girl with him.  
  
Hideki saw no other option.  
  
He bent down and carefully tried to life the girl, before falling down. He groaned as he tried to lift up the persocom again. She was extremely heavy. He grunted as he finally lifted her up, his knees buckling under him. He swallowed and slowly made his way to his police car. He finally dropped the girl in the back seat, before leaning on the car and sighing heavily.  
  
"Ok thank you for your help." Setsuko said quickly before running inside.  
  
Hideki stared at her retreating form for a minute before shrugging and getting into his police car and driving back to head quarters.  
  
*****************  
  
"Did you do it?" a quiet voice asked.  
  
"Yes." Setsuko whispered.  
  
"And the body?"  
  
"Gone." Setsuko said breathlessly.  
  
"Good." The voice said, before shooting Setsuko in the temple. The owner of the voice smirked; he always got the job done.  
  
********************  
  
The more and more Hideki thought about, the less and less he liked. He shouldn't have disturbed the crime scene, and he shouldn't have taken this girl. But what could he do now? He couldn't just put her back. But he couldn't go to head quarters because he could get suspended, or fired.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do!" Hideki burst out, savagely banging his steering wheel with his fists.  
  
Hideki sighed. There was only one thing he could do. Lie.  
  
He would just have to pretend that it hadn't happened. That he hadn't found a body, and that this girl hadn't been there. But then what? Would he just keep this girl?  
  
It was all to frustrating.  
  
************************  
  
Hideki sighed and pulled up to his apartment complex. Preparing himself for another grueling exercise Hideki picked up the persocom. He groaned under her weight but steadily trudged up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
He set her down on the floor, and then collapsed onto his couch. He breathed heavily for a minute before looking down at the persocom lying on his floor.  
  
He blushed as he looked at her thin white body suit.  
  
'ack! I'm not a pervert!' Hideki thought, then looking around his apartment which had porn magazines littered through out it added as an after thought, 'well. Maybe a little.'  
  
He dropped to his knees to examine the girl closer. She had soft pale features, and her long ivory hair shone brightly in the sunlight. She was sure pretty.  
  
Hideki suddenly felt overwhelming guilt. He felt that by not telling anyone about this girl he was betraying her somehow. He pushed his guilt aside and began to try to figure out how to turn her on.  
  
**************************  
  
"Elda! Elda!"  
  
Elda turned and tried to find the voice calling her name, but could see no one in the hazy mist. It was like a dream world. all around Elda was a blue mist that was impossible to see through. She was wearing her Favorite pale blue dress.  
  
"Elda!" the voice called again, though this time much closer.  
  
Elda turned to see a figure in the mist, but couldn't discern the features. But when the voice spoke it was comforting and warm.  
  
"Oh Elda. I'm so sorry. I should never have done it. I'm so sorry about Freya to. I had no right. Please Elda, live a happy life and forget about everything."  
  
"Everything?" Elda repeated slowly, confused.  
  
"Yes." The figure said. Then it began to move closer and Elda could see it was a woman, with long black hair.  
  
Soon the woman was right in front of Elda and even though she was so close to the woman, her facial features were hard to discern through the mist. Finally she recognized her.  
  
"Chi-!" Elda cried, but was cut off by the woman.  
  
"Please never say my name again. Forget everything, and live a happy life." The woman said.  
  
"But I don't want to forget! Forget Freya? Forget you? I couldn't do it!" Elda cried out.  
  
"Oh my poor Elda. Good bye." The woman said sadly. And with surprising speed the woman reached between Elda's legs and quickly pressed the reset button, before Elda could react.  
  
Elda felt dizzy and hazy, like someone was pulling part of her away. But before she lost total consciousness she reached out toward the crying woman with long hair and called out.  
  
"Chi-!"  
  
But before she could finish, Elda became unconscious in the dream world, but woke up in the real world, staring into a pair of big brown eyes.  
  
End of chapter one! Mandy~Chan 


	3. Forget

Author's notes-ooooh!! Thank you! Thank you! You reviewers mean so much to me! I'm serious. I was lazing around on the computer, but then I saw I had more reviews and got off my lazy butt and wrote some new chapters!! Yay for me! So here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
P.s. hey short Asian girl, stop calling me page boy. ppppth!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hideki didn't have a clue as to what the hell was happening. One minute he'd been fiddling around with the girl's EAR's, trying to figure out how to turn her on, and the next minute she had practically jumped up shouting the word "Chi!"  
  
Hideki jumped back in surprise and asked, "Chi? Is that your name?"  
  
The girl's large amber eyes got even wider. She seemed to be thinking, and after a while she whispered, "I don't know."  
  
"Don't know? Were you reset?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Reset?" The girl asked slowly.  
  
"Well, Girl, do you remember anything about your self? Anything at all? Or did you forget?" Hideki asked, moving closer to her.  
  
The Girl's eyes got wide and she seemed to zone out. For a moment she felt like she was remembering something far away. But then as quickly as it came, the feeling passed.  
  
"Forget?" The girl whispered.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe you were damaged in that fall." Hideki said looking concerned. He reached out to gently touch her face.  
  
"But you seem to remember some things. Like how to talk. And how to think and all." Hideki said, thinking.  
  
The girl, looking crest fallen, shrugged.  
  
"Well I can't keep calling you girl. How about Chi? That was the first thing you said to me." Hideki said smiling.  
  
The girl looked up and seeing Hideki's smiling face, she couldn't help but smile to.  
  
Chi. It was a nice name.  
  
Chi nodded.  
  
*************************  
  
Chi sat in a dark corner of Hideki's room. Hideki had gone back to work, giving Chi time to think.  
  
He had given Chi one of his large old nightshirts to wear instead of the thin body suit she was found in.  
  
She clenched her fists as she tried to remember anything at all. But she couldn't, her mind was blanked. It was like someone had erased everything she'd ever known about her past.  
  
**********************  
  
"So Motosuwa? How was your first case?" Captain Nekoi asked.  
  
"Well. It was a false alarm. There was nothing there sir." Hideki said, keeping his eyes down.  
  
"hm. We get those sometimes, especially involving persocoms. Oh well. Don't worry son! You'll get a good case soon enough." Captain Nekoi said, smiling broadly.  
  
Hideki nodded, then stood up and exited Nekoi's office.  
  
"Yo! Hideki! How'd the case go!" Shimbo asked coming up to Hideki and smacking him on the back.  
  
Hideki groaned.  
  
"Hey, I know what you need! A drink over at Club Pleasure! It's nearly quitting time. We can head over there soon. And you know who will be there." Shimbo said nudging Hideki in the rib.  
  
Hideki smiled and said, "Good Idea."  
  
**************************  
  
The loud sounds of clinking glasses and pool in the background calmed Hideki.  
  
Hideki and Shimbo walked up to the bar and both ordered.  
  
"Hey," Hideki said to Shimbo after their beers arrived, "Come over to my house later tonight ok? I've got something really important I need your help on."  
  
"Wha-?" Shimbo started to ask but was interrupted by Hideki crying out in surprise, since a pair of hands had covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!?" a bubbly voice called out.  
  
"Urg." Hideki said, still recovering from his surprise. "Yumi?" he guessed.  
  
"Right!" Yumi said happily, uncovering Hideki's eyes and bouncing into view. Yumi Oomura was a cute bubbly sixteen-year-old waitress who worked at the bar. The only reason she was allowed to work there at a bar, though she was underage, was because her father owned it. She was short and slim, but was a bit on the busty side. Her dark brown hair was short and curled out at the ends. Her dark brown eyes were bright and happy. She was currently dressed in the short dark blue waitress uniform with a white apron.  
  
Hideki smiled. Yumi was always so cute; it made him smile just to see her.  
  
"Hey Hideki! Hey Shimbo! Fun day at work?" Yumi asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Fun as always." Shimbo said with a wink, and Yumi laughed.  
  
"Well kids, I'm out to check out the ladies. I'll see you later Hideki." Shimbo said, the proceeded to move on to talk to a pretty young woman with short black hair.  
  
"So Hideki, how've things been?" Yumi asked hopping onto the bar stool next to Hideki.  
  
Hideki blushed as he stared at her bust for a minute, before snapping out of it and saying, "great. They've been great."  
  
Yumi smiled. "That's good."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Um. Well. I'm getting off in about twenty minutes, and well, I found this café down the street, and I was wondering if you would, maybe, uh, like to go with me." Yumi said keeping her face down, her cheeks stained a bright red.  
  
Hideki looked at Yumi a moment, blushing himself. Could she like him?  
  
"Well, I actually have something I need to do after work but-" Hideki started.  
  
Yumi quickly began stuttering apologies. "Of course. It's such short notice. I couldn't expect you to wait here while-"  
  
"But I'd like to do something with you tomorrow, or Friday maybe." Hideki said quickly.  
  
"Really?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Really." Hideki said smiling.  
  
"How about Friday? I'm off that afternoon, we can go have a picnic!" Yumi said, excited.  
  
"Sure!" Hideki said.  
  
"That's great. But I need to go serve some people now, so I'll see you Friday then.  
  
"Great. Bye!" Said Hideki, watching Yumi trot off to take orders from a nearby table. Hideki went back to his beer, and felt a lot better than he had in a long time.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey hideki!!" Shimbo said, hobbling over to Hideki. Hideki sighed, Shimbo was a little drunk.  
  
"Come on. You promised to go to my house and help me with something." Hideki said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Shimbo said. "Let's go!" and with that he swayed off to hideki's car.  
  
"I'll drive." Hideki mumbled.  
  
************************  
  
"Forgotten..." An eerie voice echoed.  
  
Chi listened as the word echoed around her. "Forgotten?" She repeated.  
  
"Forgotten..." The voice said again, sounding far away now.  
  
Chi woke from her dream with a start when a pair of hands gently shook her shoulders.  
  
**************************  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth I am! Henry the eighth I am! I am!" Shimbo sang into the night.  
  
"Shut up!" Hideki shouted. When Shimbo got drunk, which was easy to do, he was very loud.  
  
"Oh, Hickey! You're such a drag!" Shimbo said in a singsong voice.  
  
Hideki finally got Shimbo to shut up and they both trudged up to Hideki's apartment.  
  
Upon entering Shimbo said, "Ugh. Don't feel well. Bathroom!" he said, and quickly ran to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth.  
  
Hideki shook his head and headed to his bedroom. The room was dark and the air was dry. Hideki turned on his light, then moved to turn on his air conditioner, but stopped once he spotted Chi.  
  
She was laying on the bed, twitching slightly, as if in a nightmare. The shirt he had given her, which normally hung to her mid thigh, had now rolled up to above her stomach. The old briefs he had given her hung low on her hips. She was lying on her side, her head resting on one arm, the other arm curled up to her chest, her legs spread wide.  
  
Hideki gulped and blushed.  
  
"Whoa!! When'd you get laid?" A voice said in Hideki's ear.  
  
"ACK!" Hideki shouted, jumping back. He'd been so busy staring at Chi the he hadn't even noticed Shimbo enter the room.  
  
"Better?" Hideki asked, still holding his chest, recovering from the shock.  
  
"Yeah." Shimbo said.  
  
Chi turned over in her sleep.  
  
"Who's that?" Shimbo asked, pointing at Chi.  
  
"That's what I need you to help me with." Hideki said. He gently bent down and shook Chi's shoulder, shaking her out of her dream.  
  
Chi's pretty amber eyes opened, and she looked up at Hideki, and then smiled.  
  
"Chi meet shimbo. Shimbo meet Chi." Hideki said introducing them.  
  
"All right!" Shimbo said, rubbing his hands together, "let's get to work!"  
  
End of Chapter two! Review please! Mandy-Chan  
  
Oh and to Thomas Sewell, thanks for the information on the way the Japanese number their streets. Whoa I had no idea it was that complicated. I would hate to draw a map for someone; my sense of direction is, uh, none to reliable. 


	4. Protected

Author's notes- heh. Sorry it's been a while. But my mind has been rather dry. I'll try to update more often. Oh and big thanks to all my lovely reviewers.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wow. That's weird." Shimbo said staring wide eyed at the television screen. After looking around for any distinguishing marks and not finding any, Shimbo decided to plug Chi into the television in hopes of finding some data. No such luck.  
  
"What's weird?" Hideki asked moving closer to the television screen, thus blocking Shimbo's view.  
  
"Get out of the way." Shimbo said, pushing a disgruntled Hideki aside.  
  
After a minute Shimbo said, "I mean it's weird that there's no data. I mean, not even the basic data that comes with an OS-"  
  
"OS?" Hideki interrupted.  
  
"Operating System." Shimbo said with an impatient wave of his hand. "The point is, she shouldn't even be able to move. I mean a persocom with an Os, is like...is like a human without a heart or muscles. I mean, with an OS a persocom should be like an oversized doll. But this one is working without an OS. It's amazing."  
  
"Uh." Hideki said, absorbing all the new information.  
  
"You say you found her in the trash? On the way home from work?" Shimbo asked, turning to face Hideki.  
  
"Uh, yea." Hideki said, trying not to sound like he was lying. Inside Hideki felt awful, he was now lying to his best friend, but he didn't want someone to found out.  
  
"Trash?" Chi spoke up for the first time since Shimbo came over. She had been quietly cooperative, with an aura of sadness around her.  
  
"Don't know what trash is?" Shimbo asked before Hideki could say anything.  
  
"No." Mumbled Chi looking down at her hands.  
  
"Hmm. She seems to have forgotten some basic things, but has remembered others. Oh well. Well, trash is what we call something we are done with. We usually throw trash out, or destroy it." Shimbo said, busying himself by searching around in a small duffel bag he carried around with himself everywhere.  
  
Hideki noticed Chi's eyes widen with the words 'destroy it' and he mentally cursed Shimbo.  
  
"Here we are!" Shimbo said with much relish pulling something out of his duffel. It was a little persocom notebook.  
  
She appeared to be asleep, he eyes were closed anyway. She looked to be about a foot tall. Her deep lavender hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the ends curled, with a head decoration on her head. She was wearing an Arabian style outfit. The pants and sleeves were pale pink, while the sash and bodice were dark pink.  
  
"Plum." Shimbo said, prodding her slightly with his finger.  
  
The notebook slowly opened here eyes, which were purple, and said "Hello master."  
  
"Plum. Do me a favor. Give this persocom the basic run through." Shimbo said, hooking Plum up to Chi.  
  
"Kay!" Plum said, flashing Shimbo a thumbs up sign.  
  
Plum let her eyelids droop slightly and she seemed to zone out. Then suddenly Plum seemed to jerk forward, as if being pushed by an invisible hand. The wire connecting Plum and Chi sparked then disconnected. Plum lay on the floor, seemingly unconscious.  
  
"AH!" Shimbo wailed, running over to Plum. He picked her up and shook her slightly, and when she didn't wake he rounded on Hideki.  
  
"What the hell kind of persocom is that!?" Shimbo shouted.  
  
"Uh, uh." Hideki stuttered.  
  
"This is to hard for me." Shimbo said beginning to calm down. "Go to this address. Ask for Minoru Kokubunji. He helps me with cases sometimes. He's a real genius, he's studying to be a lawyer and he knows a lot about persocoms. Go there and talk to him."  
  
"Um. Ok." Hideki said, taking the address written on a piece of paper from Shimbo.  
  
"Well, I've got to go. It's late and I've got work tomorrow." Shimbo said, gathering his things.  
  
"Bye!" Hideki called.  
  
"Bye!" Shimbo's voice rang out from the doorway, and with a slam of door Hideki knew Shimbo had laughed.  
  
That left him alone with Chi.  
  
Chi was looking extremely downcast, staring at her hands once more.  
  
"Chi?" Hideki asked softly.  
  
Chi looked up, startled. Her eyes were wide and sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Chi, I can't remember anything. No matter how hard I try. And I know it makes you sad. I'm sorry." Chi mumbled.  
  
Hideki sighed then smiled, "you can't help it if you can't remember. Don't worry, I'm not sad."  
  
Then, as if on instinct, Hideki reached out and gently pulled Chi toward him, and wrapped his arms around her. Chi sat stunned for a minute, before reaching out and hugging Hideki as well.  
  
She snuggled close to Hideki and whispered, "Hideki." But her eyes became sad for a moment as she whispered,  
  
"Forget."  
  
*********************************  
  
Hideki looked at the address on the piece of paper once more before knocking on the large wooden door. This house he was in front of was undoubtedly the biggest one he'd seen in his whole life.  
  
"Hideki?" Chi asked hesitantly beside him.  
  
"Yes?" Hideki answered.  
  
"Will Minoru Kokubunji help me remember?" Chi asked. Hideki had told her all about Minoru the night before, and Chi had readily agreed to come along. This put Hideki into quite a situation, as he had no clothes for Chi to wear. So he gave her his smallest shirt (which reached the tops of her legs) shorts (which reached her mid shins) and shoes (which were extremely large). It would have to do for now.  
  
"I think so." Hideki said, giving Chi a reassuring smile.  
  
Chi peered up at Hideki for a minute before nodding and smiling brightly. It lit up her whole face.  
  
"You may enter." A voice said from the communication box by the door.  
  
Hideki hesitated, but pushed the door open. Inside was a grand room furnished with marble, including a grand staircase.  
  
"Um. Hello?" Hideki asked.  
  
Chi followed Hideki's example and called out hello herself.  
  
The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Hideki look up.  
  
Coming down the stairs was a boy of about twelve, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a calm expression on his face and he was wearing an expensive school uniform. He stopped and stood right in front of Hideki.  
  
"Um. Can I see your father?" Hideki asked nervously. "Minoru Kokubunji? Are you his son? Or his little brother maybe?"  
  
The stotic faced boy peered up at Hideki before saying, "I am Minoru Kokubunji."  
  
Hideki face faulted on the spot.  
  
"You? You?" Hideki stuttered.  
  
"Does my age surprise you?" Minoru asked, with a ghost of a smile hovering on his mouth. "It does most. Shimbo already contacted me and told me why you were coming."  
  
At this Minoru stepped around Hideki to get a good look at Chi, who was hiding behind Hideki. He stared at her for a long time.  
  
"Hmm. Come this way please." Minoru said, motioning with his hand for Chi and Hideki to follow him. The group went down a long hall way on the left, until the reached what looked like a large library.  
  
Minoru sat down at a large desk in a corner, while Chi and Hideki sat across from him.  
  
Minoru pressed a button on his desk and said clearly, "Yuzuki. Please send up four of the maids, I need their help."  
  
A soft voice replied, "yes."  
  
Soon after four persocoms dressed in skimpy maid outfits came into the room.  
  
Minoru worked quickly, connecting the persocoms wires to Chi. At last he said, "Give me a full scan."  
  
All of the maids nodded simultaneously.  
  
They went into a trance much like Plum, then, just as Plum did, the jerked then shorted out.  
  
"Maybe I could help?" a soft voice from the doorway said.  
  
Hideki looked up and saw a young woman about his age with deep blue eyes and dark blue wavy hair in two braids reaching to her waist.  
  
Hideki was about to say something when he remembered something Shimbo had called to mention to him about Minoru, 'whatever you do, don't question him about Yuzuki. She died a long time ago, but he's constructed a persocom just like her. When he's ready, Minoru will tell you more about it.'  
  
Hideki snapped out of his stupor when he heard Minoru say, "If you want Yuzuki."  
  
Yuzuki sat down next to Chi and smiled warmly at her. She hooked her self up to Chi and went into a trance. Yuzuki's trance lasted a lot longer than the other's had. But soon, she jerked forward, but instead of shorting out, her wire disconnected quickly and Yuzuki sat breathing heavily, but she was still conscious.  
  
"Yuzuki? Are you all right?" Minoru asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"I am fine, but I have good news." Yuzuki turned to face Hideki, "Mr. Motosuwa, I've learned of your problem from Minoru and it turns out that you needn't worry at all."  
  
"Huh?" Hideki asked.  
  
"It turns out," Yuzuki continued a smile on her face, "that miss Chi does have data. It's just protected."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Hmm. I might be making Chi a bit out of character, what with her being depressed and all. And I really will have more than this, since this chapter is a lot like the actually story. My own plot will soon develop. Thanks for reading! And review to! Please? Mandy-Chan 


End file.
